Mr Vain
by DarkHybridChild
Summary: You make me bad, you make me scream, you make me feel so good... I'm losing all of my control... Call him Mr. Wrong, call him Insane, he's vain but I don't care... [Secret Pairing]


DHC: This fic...came about while re-reading me and my two friends' RP, along with dancing and listening to Mr. Vain by Culture Beat. I suggest you listen to that song while you read this, as it seems to fit the mood best. (Another song that also fits the mood is: I Wanna be Bad by Willa Ford) 

**Mr. Vain  
**By: DarkAngel

* * *

_Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong,  
Call him Mr. Vain.  
Call him Mr. Raider, call him Mr. Wrong,  
Call him Insane._

Lying here, staring at the ceiling, though not really seeing it, I can't help the thoughts that flood into my mind. Fresh memories swimming around and surfacing, leaving me to long for him. His hands on me; running along my body. Teasing me, giving me shocks of pleasure. The feel of his lips on mine... Kissing me, my neck, biting me with his fangs... My body craves for those feelings again, and my mind pleads for the blissful overload that came with it all...

Hands moving across me, that smirk ever present as he knows exactly what he's doing to me; leaving me with nothing to do but give in and moan his name, beg for him to give me more of this sinful pleasure. And he would...and the torture would increase tenfold. So good... So euphoric. My eyes would roll into the back of my head, back would arch as he pulled me up. Against him...ontop of him... I know that I whimpered. I can still feel it; his hands teasing my sides, grasping my hips, kneading... Gods his hands...

My head fell back; and he kissed along my neck, knowing just where to suck. I screamed; loud, and long as he took me, biting into me at the same time. It hurt, but oh gods my body wanted it. I wanted it... I couldn't think, everything was so painfully slow, and time seemed to just stop, leaving my body on the edge of breaking and flying. He moved; slow, and shallow, despite my wanting for it faster. His smirk widened, head shaking, causing his hair to fall over his shoulder and drape down onto me.

I couldn't breathe, I couldn't get enough, it was torture and bliss. Heaven and hell, as the cliche goes. I begged him, pleading for him to just take me fast and harsh. He eventually did, and god if I thought going slow was torture... I wanted more, needed it... My body was shuddering, firey heat flowing through my veins, my heart was pounding and I couldn't seem to remember how to breathe. My hands moved to his hair, threading and pulling. I needed it, I needed him badly... His eyes...they were so dark and full of lust, it made me moan just by looking at them. I couldn't remember how we got like that; or even why. All I remember was his lips on mine and that was it, everything else just blanked out.

His nails scraped down my body, leaving marks and slight scars, but I arched into them, moaning from the pain and pleasure of it all. His hands were cold, despite everything. It made me shiver, as my body was overly heated, the coolness of his hands sent shudders up my spine. I can't remember what he did, but it had me screaming; screaming his name, had me seeing white, had my mind reeling and shutting down. His hands had moved to my hips, gripping me tightly and I remembered screaming for more, for him to take me harder, I needed it.

He kissed me again, and I thought I was going to die from the sheer bliss from all of his assults upon my body. The thing I remember the most before everything went black was his slamming into me, fangs biting into my neck once more. I have never heard myself scream as loud as I had that day. And I don't think I ever will.

I lie here, dazed, recalling everything. The bites on my neck pulse and throb, and I can still feel his mouth there, sucking, nipping, licking me. The bruises on my hips and sides tingling. I can almost hear his faint chuckle at me when I came to. That smirk still there, though more amused. When he pulled away from me, I felt so empty, going back to the cold and lonely person everyone knows me to be. We dressed and I offered for him to stay, though he refused. I never saw him smile before, but he did; he smiled and kissed me, before leaving. Leaving me to stand there and watch him go.

If anyone besides us knew what happened...well...I can just imagine. How, they'd ask. How could I let myself be taken advantage of, and by him, no doubt. It was crazy, and may have been a mistake... But it was the best mistake I ever made. He's vain, I know, but I don't care. The way he made me feel...the things that happened...they weren't just onesided. He's wrong for you, my one friend would say if he knew. He's insane, my other friend would say.

It was insane, I'll admit that. But maybe we're all a little insane, you have to do crazy and stupid things sometimes in your life right? Well that was mine; and I'm not sorry for it, and I don't regret it.

Maybe he's Mr. Wrong. And he may well be Insane, but I don't care. They can call him what they like if they ever find out, and call me anything, but it won't change it, and I won't care.

I can almost feel his hands on me again, sliding up my body. I can almost feel his lips on me, kissing me, that dark purr flooding the room.

_"Miss me?"_

_"Yes..."_

That smirk. That same old smirk. Always there, and won't fade. I had to smile. His chilled hands ran across me as he kissed me again, making me whimper. He's too good at this...not that I'm complaining.

He's vain and cruel, and perhap's he's Mr. Wrong, and maybe we're both insane, but he knows exactly what he wants; and he always gets what he wants...

And what he wants is me.

_He'd say: I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain.  
I know what I want and I want it now.  
I want you, 'cause I'm Mr. Vain. _

**Owari.**

* * *

DHC: The pairing if left for interpratation, and left up to you, but if you're one of the select few who know the pairing i'm all hyped up over, you'll be able to guess pretty easily. To me, it seems somewhat obvious as to who one of the persons is...but yeah. And I bet if I did tell y'all the pairing it would get me maimed. XDDD;; So yeah. I hope y'all enjoyed this and will review me since I'm a review freak like that. So Review if you would and tell me how it was. -reminds herself NEVER to stay up late re-reading her smut-rps while listening to said smutty music- Ja everyone! 


End file.
